


Gone

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Crying, Dark, Death, Depressing, Flash Fic, Gen, Heavy Angst, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: He couldn't look, it was too late.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm venting. :/

“It’s not your fault.” Evan heard it over and over, but it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t stop crying, his chest caving in, painful and empty. The edges of glass digging through the inside of his skin, and he tried his hardest to get it out, but arms held him from thrashing as he choked out a sob. “Evan, it’s not your fault.”

He sucked in a trembling breath, wiping his eyes with his hand and smearing his tears, he knew it mingled with blood, the splatters were quick and they dried in a matter of minutes before his friends arrived. He was rocking back and forth when they came, his gun left on the dark pavement several feet away as he stared hard, unsure if he was blinking the entire time. 

“It’s not your fault,” Nogla said, his own voice breaking. He had helped Evan to his feet, turned his body away, and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t let go, not when the bag was zipped up, and the gun was plucked from the ground. His friends, shadows around him, quietly leaving them before Lui walked back over to them. 

“We have to go,” Lui said, calmer than Evan had thought, but he couldn’t move from where they stood, he was afraid to see it, to know what he was going to walk by. 

“No,” he whimpered, “no, I don’t want to go.”

“We have too,” Nogla said, and Evan felt a hand on his arm, and Lui helped move Evan who was stiff with his movements, his gaze straight ahead as more tears ran down his face. 

“He’s gone,” Evan whispered as they walked by the puddle of blood on the ground.

Nogla swallowed thickly and said, “It’s not your fault, Evan.”

Why did it feel like it was? He could’ve been faster, reacted before it happened, but it was so quick, and he was left alone with two bodies on the ground. One shot by him, the other shot…

“He’s gone.”


End file.
